Love at First Sight
by muzikismylife
Summary: Olivia has a thing for Harry Styles from One Direction. The thing is she doesn't know if he feels the same. What does she do?
1. Chapter 1

"Honey wake up!" I heard a familiar voice say as I stirred in my sleep. "OLIVIA ANN WATSON!" I heard the voice scream. I shot up out of my bed to see my mum standing there. "Oh, hey mum," I said smiling. "Olivia, it's the first day back to school, get up or you'll be late." I got out of my bed and walked into my closet. My first day in year eleven. I walked out with my uniform on ready for school. The doorbell rang, and I ran downstairs to see my friends Brooklyn, and Ashley standing there. "OI! Get your arses in here," I yelled signaling that they could come in. "So Livy ready for the first day back?" Ashley asked smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile because Ash;ey hasn't called me Livy since year 4. "Livy! You Okay, snap out of it!" I shook my head, and apologized. "Is that the time? Well mum we're off, don't want to be late," I lied trying to get out early. The school wasn't but a 10-15 minute walk, depending on how slow you go. "By any chance would this have to do with, Harry?" Brooklyn asked. I smiled big and the girls freaked out.

We made it to the school, and our group of friends A.K.A the girls boyfriends were standing in front of the school. The girls ran up to their boyfriends all giggly. Ashley I knew was the giggliest of the pair. Since year 6 she has liked Louis Tomlinson, and it was the same for Brooklyn, but she was all over Zayn Malik. I couldn't help but laugh when I walked up. "LIVY!" I heard someone scream, as I walked up to the group. All the guys attacked me and hugged me insanely. That's when I saw him. Harry Styles, one of the best lookin' boys at our school, next to Liam Payne of course. Everyone knew I was starring, and didn't help that he looked at me. I quickly turned around to hide my now pink face.

**Harry's POV**

There she was. Olivia Watson. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With her dark brown wavy hair that stops right at her shoulders, and her nearly perfect body. Not mention one of the most breath taking smiles ever. The girl could stop traffic. I couldn't take my eyes off her as I walked that way. Almost instantly she turned away as if she wasn't starring and everyone laughed.

"Hey guys!" I said greeting everyone. Olivia turned around, and greeted me. I couldn't help but smile real big, and she turned a shade of pink.

**Olivia's POV**

He smiled at me! I felt my cheeks go hot, as I blushed again. "Well guys, as much as I would love to stay and chat I have to go," I said making an excuse to leave before embarrassing myself any more. I kept walking until Harry, and the group were out of sight. That was until...

What Happens?


	2. Chapter 2

I bumped into Harry while turning the corner of the hall. "Oh sorry Livy," he said helping me up as I dusted myself off. "It's okay," I replied trying to walk away as fast as could before I became a tomato. "Wait? Did you just call me Livy?" I asked confused. "Yeah, just like old times, unless you have grown out of it," Harry said getting kind of defensive. "No," I paused, "I like it." I smiled warmly at him and the bell to got to form classes rang. "Well, see you later," I said walking away. "Have you lost your mind?" Harry asked me. "What I'm just going to class." "Have you forgotten that I'm in your form class too?" Harry asked, smiling cheekily. I started turning red with embarrassment. "Oh yeah," I paused, "I've only had form class with you for 6 years." "Haha, yeah so shall we?" We walked down the hall as quick as we could, and still managed to be the first two in the class. I sit in the back left corner and Harry sits in the middle of the room. I took my seat, and watched as Harry took his. He turned around and smiled at me. I half-smiled back as I tried texting Ashley back.

_From: Olivia _

_To: Ashley _

_Well I don't think I could embarrass myself anymore._

Ten minutes later she finally replied. Mr. Brooks walked through the door. I really had nothing to worry about though, he never really cared what we did. I pulled my phone back out and finally checked my messages.

_From: Ashley _

_To: Olivia _

_Oh geez, well that's okay I think he liked it. _

I smiled big and couldn't help but draw attention to myself. "Olivia, are you alright?" I heard someone asked me. I looked up and said, "What?" "Are you alright?" Mr. Brooks asked me again. "Yes sir?" I said in a questioning voice. "Alright, but can you answer my question?" "Yeah, what is it?" "What is the formul of love, in a sense of how young the person is you can date." Mr. Brooks asked me, knowing I was fond of this formula. "Well Mr. Brooks, the formula is your age halfed or divided by two then add seven," I said feeling proud. Everyone looked at me like I was insane, until I showed an example of the process.

I walked up to the board, and grabbed a piece of purple colored chalk and drew the formula on the board. **(x/2)+7=? **Then underneath it, I drew my own take of the formula with my age in place of 'x'. So the new formula would look like; **(17/2)+7=? **I started working on the problem, and my out come was **15.5 **which rounded up would be **16**. I took my seat, and pulled out my phone again. I had 3 new messages. Before I could check them the bell rang, and I left for my next class. "Olivia!" I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Zayn running towards me. I waited for him as he caught up. "Hey!" I said pulling him into a side hug. "Hey, what happened to waiting for me?" he asked laughing a little. "Sorry, I completely forgot." "A lot on your mind then Liv?" He asked grabbing my books from my hands and walking with me. "Yeah, just thinking, a little to hard." "is it about," he paused, "well you know." I looked up at him as we both approached our class. 'Sadly, yes." That was the last of that conversation.

We both sit in the back of the room. Ms. Tara, she wasn't as laid back and cool as Mr. Brooks. In fact you ever get caught doing something wrong in her class, and your automatically sent to the principals office. She started to ramble on and on about how Shakespeare created characters and his works. I checked my messages to find another message. I hid my phone under the top of my desk while I unlocked my phone. I had two messages from Ash, one from Louis, and the last from an unknown number. I read the first two from Ashley.

_From: Ashley_

To: Olivia

_Text me back! I want to know what's going on! _

_From: Ashley _

_To: Olivia _

_So I guess I'll be in the blue. It's okay girl, I love you too. /3 _

I replied while chuckling a little. I couldn't help it. "Find something funny, do you Ms. Watson?" Damn she caught me. "No, ma'am it's just Shakespeare's works weren't exactly written that modern ma'am," I replied as nicely as I could. "Oh really then please share between what dates these were written." That's how she punished you, if you get it right it's a warning. If you get it wrong, well then bye. "The dates were called the English Renaissance which is dated 1550 - 1660," I replied going back to what I was doing. Carry on Ms. Watson." I went back to my phone and read Louis' message.

_From: Louis _

_To: Olivia _

_Hey Olivia, I just wanted to know what I should get Brookie for our three month, HELP! _

Louis never really knew much about how girls brains worked, but knowing Brookie as long as he's there for her she'll be happy. I replied kind of happy, I knew he cared about her a lot and she deserved him.

_From: Olivia_

_To: Louis_

_Just show up at her doorstep with some flowers and a good movie tonight. She'll love that, because the one thing I know she wants the most is you. _

I checked the unknown text thinking it was a wrong number, well more hoping. It wasn't, in fact it scared me to know that I hadn't handed my number out lately and now someone is texting me. It read off;

_From: Unknown _

_To; Olivia _

_Hey Livy, please meet me in the art room after you stop off at your locker before classes. X _

_I was freaking out, but I'm also a risk taker so after class, I stopped at my locker put away my books, and grabbed my lunch pass. I walked to the art room. My hands started to shake, and I was getting a little scared, but I opened the door and saw…._


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Harry standing there in a candlelit art room with a picnic set up in the middle if the room. "Maybe I came at the wrong time," I said turning to walk away. "No, Olivia. Trust me I want you here," Harry said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me close to him. "Did you talk-" Harry cut me off. "Yes Principal Jones knows about it. Infact he thought it was cute." Harry looked like he could start laughing at any minute. "I hate to say it, but I can't." I started to pull away when Harry pulled me in even closer, and pulled my chin up to look up at him. "Olivia Watson. I have liked you since I first met you. Please don't do this to me. I promise you, I like you a lot," He said smiling. "Prove it, what was the promise we made back in year 6? If you can tell me what it is I know you're not lying." Harry pondered his thoughts for a while, and then blatantly said, "I promised you that I would never let our friendship die. Not just that but we promised that we were NEVER going to mention what happened at the movies again." I started to tear up because he remembered but not jus that, but the fact he brought up the movies thing. I couldn't help but start to chuckle a little. "Do you think this is funny?" Harry asked getting kind of mad. "I have to go, it's not you, it's just I can't. I'm so sorry Harry," I said walking away crying a little. My emotions were just all too much, and I had never felt that way before.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going let alone see where I was. I ran into someone kind of tougher and more built. "OI! Watch where you're going!" the voice I knew I'd heard before screamed. I wiped my eyes, and saw Liam. "I am so sorry Liam, it was an accident I swear!" I said crying harder. "Olivia, I didn't' mean to yell at you, don't cry please," Liam said kind of concerned. "It's not you, I just ran into Harry who told me he liked me, and all this mess started." I calmed down and caught my breath. "Olivia, you didn't turn him down did you?" The look on my face told all. "Olivia, you like him. Why did you do it?" Liam asked cradling me in his arms. "Honestly I don't know, it's just he's popular and I'm not. He remembers the promises we made too. I just couldn't take it. All these years, he pretended to not notice me, and act like I never existed to come down to this." Liam shook his head in agreement. He held me until the bell rang. I walked back to the art room, to day sorry to Harry, but it looked like he already his apology.

Sitting on the floor of the art room with him was Tasha Sparkz the most preppy and popular bitch at our school. Of course Harry didn't mind while he was stuffing his tongue down her throat. "Hope you choke, you dick," I said and walked out. It crushed me to see that he moved on like that.

"Livy!" I heard Harry scream behind me as I continued to walk to my locker. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HARRY, I'M PRETTY SURE TASHA CAN SETTLE IT FOR YOU!" I screamed. "Livy, I love you. You couldn't accept it so I moved on." "Harry, I accept it, I've felt the same way for the same time. I didn't know how to say it. When I came back to say it, you obviously wouldn't care." I slammed my locker shut, and checked out early. I walked home no one with me and turned on my street. I saw my little brother Carson walking into the house, so I hurried along to get there faster. He always made me feel better.

When I reached my house, I walked in and saw Carson sitting in the kitchen. "LIVY!" I heard him scream happy to see me. "Olivia, why are you home early?" mum asked me. I looked at her and mouthed the words Harry. "Oh, honey, go ahead and lay down I'll be up in a few," my mum said smiling sweetly. I took my bags and walked upstairs.

I opened my door, and threw my bag next to the door. I took my blazer and shoes off. I then proceeded to my bathroom, and put on my pajamas. I lied down in my bed, and started to cry again. Within 5 minutes my mum was upstairs with a tub of chocolate ice cream and some tissues. She hugged me and told me it'll be alright. She then left me alone to fix myself up. I ended turning the telle and watched Disney. I fell asleep to some show called A.N.T Farm.

A light buzzing sound woke me up. I had a voicemail and three text messages. I read the first message from Ash.

_To:Olivia_

_From: Ash_

_Hey Livy, where are you? Principal Jones is looking for you. Said he needed to talk to you. _

I deleted the message. I don't care anymore. I just want to jump off a cliff and never come back. Or fall into a deep abyss of an ocean. I decided I'd read the other messages.

_To:Olivia_

_From: Unknown _

_Hey Livy, please talk to me. Really, I didn't meant to hurt you. Give me a chance. _

Harry sent that one. I pondered the thought of messaging him back, but decided not to right now. The last message was from Lou.

_To: Olivia _

_From: Louis _

_Hey Olivia, thank you so much for the suggestion. Brookie loved it! _

I replied to his message.

_To: Louis_

_From: Olivia_

_No problem. I knew it would work out! (: _

The voicemail was left, and I just saved it for later, as I had enough time to do anything at the moment. I got out of bed, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter that read :

**Hey Olivia, just nipping out with Carson to the shops for a little while. Thought you might need some time to rest. Be back soon, love you! - Mum **

Well I wasn't kidding when I said I had enough time, shoot I had all the time in the world! I put my phone on speaker and played the voicemail while I grabbed something to eat. The voicemail was from Liam, and he was calling to see if he could come over for a little while. I called him back. "Hello," he said sounding a little happy. "Liam?" I asked curiously. "Hey Olivia! I see you got my message." "Yeah, nobody's home right now but me so I guess you can come over if you'd like." "Yeah, I'll be over in five!" We both hung up. In five minutes that's fast I thought. Oh wait, he lives right next-door. Liam came over and we hung out for quite awhile when he….

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, have been busy. I hope you liked it. And tell me what you think is going to happen! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey Guys sorry it's been awhile, been in a kind of writers block, but here it is! Next chapter will be a whole lot better (: **_

* * *

><p>Kissed me. I was kind of in shock at first, but I kissed him back. I wanted to, not to get back at Harry. But every girl needs someone who is willing to be there for her, no matter what. Well Liam was that boy. He had just gone through a nasty break-up with Danielle and he needed someone. I was there for him. I mean we were inseparable since we became friends. So about 7 years, we have had each other's back. I mean you should've seen it coming! It was like this until I could hear a car pull up. I guess mom and Carson were back.<p>

We automatically pulled away, and I started smiling. There was a knock at the door. Strange, it wasn't mom. I opened the door, not caring how bad I looked. Harry was there, but before I could even say anything he grabbed my face and titled it up. He then proceeded to kiss me. I pulled away as fast as I could and slapped him hard across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!" I yelled, and slammed the door in his face. Tears started slowly streaming down my face, and Liam pulled me into a tight embrace. We both went back to the couch, and cuddled and before you know it I fell asleep.

I woke up to the familiar buzzing of my alarm. School, just what I need. I lazily got myself out of the bed and trudged to the bathroom. When I was finished in the bathroom, I walked out to see I had a few text messages. I got dressed in the ugly uniform, and walked downstairs. Ashley and Brooklynn were here so we started to walk.

Right when we got outside my phone buzzed again. I decided I'd check it now. All of the messages were from Liam. Most of them said, "WAIT FOR ME TO WALK!" and there was one that had said, "Goodmorning beautiful." Yeah pretty sure he sent the beautiful one to the wrong person. "Hey guys wait Liam wants to walk with us," I said watching Liam walk out of his front door. He walked over to me and hugged me. "Hello beautiful," he said smiling big and pulling me into a big hug. "Hmm, I think you got the wrong person," I replied hugging him back. "Livy, stop lying," said Ashley as Lou walked up to us. I guess everyone was walking today.

As we arrived at the school, all of wound up in our own conversations, a girl who had longish black hair, the ugly uniform we all had to wear, and bright pink bag sat at a table looking lost. So being me, I walked up to her to make sure she was okay. "Hi, I couldn't help but notice you, are you lost?" I asked kind of worried. "Erm? Well sort of I'm new, hi I'm Bree," she replied shyly. Just after she said that my world came crumbling down.


	5. Chapter 5

Her name was Bree. She was stunning, prettier than me, skinnier than me. Perfect. I could tell the way Liam starred at her, he thought the same thing. It hurt me, but we weren't together, so I shouldn't worry. "Olivia, hey Livy are you okay?" Liam asked me, studying me. I looked into his eyes, the beautiful orbs staring at me. "Liam, if I said nothing I would be lying, but if I said something I'd still be lying." "Babe, what is it?" he asked coming over to hug me. "You like her don't you? Bree." "She's pretty, but you're the one for me," he replied holding me close. Tears appeared, flowed down my face. Made trails and just kept coming. "Olivia, what's wrong. Talk to me, I'm here for you. Trust me," Liam said, looking at me confused. "Liam, I know we weren't a thing, but we were starting to be right?" I asked stopping anymore tears. "What, Olivia. I didn't know you felt that way. I feel bad now," He replied holding me close, and kissing my hair. "Liam go tell her how you really feel. I'll be okay, trust me," I said getting up and taking him to the door. "Livy, I love you. I'm glad you understand," Liam said. He grabbed me, and held me close. The air and space between us was lost, I lost my words. He then kissed me lightly on the lips. The kiss lingered, I knew he loved Bree. I let him love her, and let him leave me.

He walked out the door, and I watched him. Sure I was upset, but then again we weren't officially dating yet. I sat on the couch, ate my worries, fears, and sorrow away. Mum walked in the door, and she knew. "Oh Olivia, get up. Off your bum, and get out there. There is plenty of fish in the sea. Plenty of school boys who would love to be with you. Baby he wasn't the end of your world, Liam was just the beginning." My mum had said, while taking my ice cream and pulling me off the couch. "Mum, it isn't that easy. I understand, but I just let him walk out. " I then got up and walked to my room. I pulled out the standard uniform for school, and put it on. As I continued getting ready, Ashley and Brooklynn came upstairs. "Where's Liam?" Ash asked me. "He left, to get the girl of his dreams, left me with a kiss," I said kind of upset. "Aw come here babe," Brooklynn said pulling me into a hug. As we broke apart, I went and left my hair curly today, put on some make-up and walked out the door.

Another day of school, just where I want to be. Don't get me wrong Bree was one of my best friends now, but I just didn't want to be there. "So Louis and I are going to the movies Saturday with Brooke and Zayn, do you want to come?" Ash asked me hoping I'd come. "I don't know. I wouldn't want to intrude." "Olivia, you are coming. Gives you a chance to start over." I was succumbed into it. "I'll go, on one condition. We get to go to the one in the mall," I said giggling as Zayn glared at me. "OF COURSE!" Brooke screamed shoving Zayn in a playful way. "Hey now, don't push the pop star," Zayn had said. "Cheeky little bugger," was Brooke's reply. "Guys I just want to know one thing. What does Bree have that I don't?" "Olivia, stop yourself, you are BEAUTIFUL, Smart, and know how to dance. You are everything, Liam just doesn't see it. Trust me, if I was a guy I would date you," said Ashley reassuring me. "Hey, what about your stunning boyfriend?" Louis asked whilst smiling back at me. I got to admit they were cute couples. I feel like that forever alone guy meme things. "Well guys I'm off to class," I said walking off to my form class. "Hey Olivia," said Niall as I walked to class. "Hey Nialler," I said hugging him. He's a great lad, I love him.

"Livy, I heard what happened this weekend." Rock bottom was hit, once again. "Uh, yeah."

We reached my form class, and I totally forgot he was in it too. We walked in and I sat down in my usual desk. In the back right corner of the room. I pulled put my ipod, and turned on One Direction's "One Thing" what can I say, my boys are amazing. Niall came and sat next to me today, and he decided he was going to do the same. Music was all I ever did in my history class. I never studied, but seemed to make great grades. It was different. (I DON'T ENCOURAGE NOT DOING YOUR SCHOOLWORK) Niall looked kind of upset. I'm not really one to go into peoples business, but I think it was a time to do so. "Niall, are- are you okay?" I asked cautiously. He looked up at me, his perfect sea blue eyes. "No, Livy I'm not." He was very blunt about it. I knew he was upset, it written all over his face. Class hadn't started yet, and we had a good 15 minutes until the bell rang so we talked. When the bell finally rang we just went back to our music and text each other.

The last bell of the day rang, and I was walking home alone today. Plotting how to put up with tomorrow, Valentine's Day. THE. WORST. DAY. EVER. As I was half way home Niall came up to me. "Hey Nialler!" I said enthusiastically while I hugged him. "Hello Livy!" He hugged me back, and boy did he smell good! I think he noticed I liked it, but I can't deny it. "Olivia-" I immediately stopped him. "Olivia? You never call me Olivia, are you sure you're okay Niall? I think something's wrong," I joked. "Ha Ha," said Niall sarcastically. "Anyways, since you never do anything for Valentine's Day, how about you and me and few others go out to the park tomorrow night? Just hang out," He asked very politely. "Yeah sounds fun!" What was I getting myself into? I mean Niall, was great. He was funny and I've known him since year 1! I love him, he's been there for me. It was all moving way too fast, and that's when…


	6. Chapter 6

Niall held my hand. I loved it, I mean I knew he meant it was a friendly kind of thing.

When I got home, I went directly to my bathroom, and showered. I always hated the thought of going out and not smelling/looking presentable. As soon as I got out of the shower, I turned up some music, and went into my closet. I fought my way through massive piles of clothes, and shoes. Eventually I came out with a pair of neon pink vans, white skinny jeans, and a white top with a pink heart on it that read "love" across the front. I then proceeded to let my hair air dry, and curl. I was a pretty confident person when it came to my image, but I wasn't going to lie, I think I looked bad. So being me I went and changed my outfit. I ended up putting on a pair of regular skinny jeans, a white top, red vans, and a red varsity jacket. That was MUCH better. I then grabbed my phone off the charger and turned off the music. My mum knocked on my door, and had said that Niall was here. Quickly looking into the mirror once more, I put on my makeup and walked out.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear someone humming "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran quietly. I started to sing along, as I met Niall at the bottom of the stairs. He was sitting on the bottom step, so I decided I'd sit with him. Mum was giving the same speech she always does when I go out. I started mimicking her and saying everything in unison with her. We both got up and Carson came up to me. "Livy, I love you. Be safe please, and have fun!" he said while I bent down and hugged him. After we hugged he kissed me on the cheek and Niall and I were off. It wasn't that long of a walk until we reached the park, but it sure was fun! Instead of talking we ended up telling jokes. "Why'd the mushroom go to the party?" Niall asked. I'd heard this one before, but couldn't remember the answer. "Erm? Why" I asked going along with it. "Because, he was a fun-guy!" Niall said as he started laughing. I couldn't help myself from laughing either. We walked up to the park, which was dressed head to toe in pink and red. Ugh this will be a long night.

As we opened the gate, and started to walk in, strings of lights turned on, and some tea candles were lit in areas. The sight was truly breath taking! I walked around, truly amazed at what I had just seen and just took it all in. "It's not much, but we thought it'd be fun for you!" Said Niall calmly. "We?" I asked confused. Just then Zayn, Ashley, Brooklynn, and Louis appeared out of nowhere. "Oh My Gosh!" I said running up and hugging them. Just looking at Brooklynn's face told all though. Her and Zayn were fighting. Of course it was most likely over him and smoking. Of course right as I thought that, he pulls a fag out of his pocket, and lights it. I walked over to him, and pulled him aside. "What's up with you and Brooke?" I asked giving him a stern look. "She's gone crazy Liv, it's the smoking. She doesn't understand how hard it is to quit. I'm trying I really am," he said almost crying. "I know Zayn, I know" I replied pulling the fag from his mouth, and putting it out. I pulled him close, and hugged him. Zayn was just about my brother. He was who I told everything to, and I knew he could keep a secret. "Look I'll talk to her, but just try and make up. It's valentine's day for God's sakes, kiss and make up. HAVE FUN!" I said hugging him once more, and turning him to go to Niall.

After Zayn walked away, I went over to the girls and talked to Brooke. "Brooke, Zayn's told me, all he asked me was to let you know, that it's hard quitting. Remember dad's battle? He made it, but it took some time." "Yeah, but Livy your dad isn't as close to you as Zayn is to us," she said tearing up. "Look all I'm asking is you talk to Zayn and make up," I said walking away. Sure my dad and I weren't close, but we used to be. Up until about 3 years ago, I'd ALWAYS hang out with him. My friends and I would go to his house, and just chill, but there was also a beach there so we'd surf. Well after he quit smoking, he turned out be a real ass to me, so I told him to stop. He felt like he'd been the bad parent so he left. Took off to America. Never heard, seen him since. I looked over at Niall, he saw the sadness in my face. He walked over, and held me close. "She pulled the dad card again, didn't she?" he asked already knowing the answer. I put my face into his chest and sobbed quietly. "It'll be okay Livy." Nialler said to while stroking my hair. I looked up at him, with my red and puffy eyes. He smiled at me, and then said, "Olivia, go talk to them to assure you're okay. And then have fun! I love you." I smiled, dried my tears, hugged him tightly, and walked over to Ashley, Zayn, Brooklynn, and Lou. Ashley kinda looked at me with a stare. "Hello girls," I said trying not to piss them off more. "What do you want Olivia?" Ash asked. "To say sorry, but to be fair, you did hurt me as much as I hurt you," I got to her, she was cooling off. "If it weren't for you two, I probably wouldn't be where I am anyways, but it's okay. I'm just going to go home, see you later." I said walking away. Niall saw me, and ran to catch up to me. "Olivia-" "Niall just go, I'm a wreck nobody likes me, and I'm already just not getting anywhere." "Olivia, I promi-" "NIALL YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND. Please just go!" I shouted while starting to cry. Niall looked at me and understood. I walked and didn't go home, just kept walking, and walking. Of course making it to the REALLY old playground back in the woods that our whole gang built when we were little. I sat on the swing, and just cried. "Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure this playground permits pretty girls crying." I didn't know who the voice was so I looked up to see -

A/N : Hey guys I'm so sorry this is late, I was grounded for almost 2 months and literally just got my computer back. Love y'all

- Chloe 3


	7. Author's Note

hey y'all I'm just letting you know that I am no longer posting on fanfiction. I know it sucks, but people keep reporting me, so I have moved to wattpad. Because freedom of speech is welcomed there, the link wasn't posting but signing up is free, and the publishing is a little more madern. Just look me up, my name on wattpad is; ItsChloeee and become a fan of me to keep up with all my updates(:

Thank you so much for sticking with me through all of this - Chloe xx 


End file.
